She Will Be Loved
by Sienna-x
Summary: A love lost but not yet forgotten. Zuko is desperate to earn back Katara's trust and affection. After all she'd forgiven him once before, how hard could it be a second time round right?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **** To those that read my work, you'll know that this originally started out as part of a series of OS/TS but it started to take on a life of its own. So I thought it'd be easier to collect all of the follow on's to this, and continue it on as a new fic. This is a slow burner, I began this fic by exploring the darker, angstier side of Zutara, and Zuko's anger. I want the story to evolve with the characters. Also each chapter is inspired by lyrics. **

**Your tears don't fall; they crash around me** **– Bullet For My Valentine**

Returning from a hard day of healing, Katara left the infirmary in high spirits. Today would be hers and Zuko first major celebration since their marriage two weeks prior. Walking in anticipation, she thrummed with excitement at the thought of what Zuko had planned for them both. **_A relaxing bath? A romantic dinner? Or maybe a sudden holiday,_**__she mused. Whatever it would be, she knew she'd be thankful since Zuko meant the world to her.

Deliberating whether she should go to her Fire Lord immediately, she decided to change first before her visit. Although she had her own separate room, Zuko refused to let her sleep anywhere other than next to him. So she used her own room to store her clothes and would occasionally slip away to it when Zuko wasn't around.

Opening the door, she was met by a sudden bitter wind. Shivering, she swiftly found the source of the draft. Shutting the balcony doors, she held back a yelp as the room unexpectedly alighted. A hand clamped around her mouth, muffling her voice. Frantically trying to escape, she only relaxed when her mind registered who the trespasser was.

Releasing her, her visitor watched her warily.

"Zuko?" she questioned.

There was no reply as he sustained his icy glare towards her.

"Zuko?" she repeated, her voice small.

"I'm surprised you even have the audacity to return here!" he spat venomously.

"What?" she cried.

"Don't even for a moment think you can fool me."

"But Zuko I-"

"I can't believe I married a lying, cheating water peasant. This is my comeuppance for marrying someone like you!" His anger radiated through the room.

"Zuko" she tried again, confusion and fear now evident in her voice.

"You slept in my bed, fed me lies, all while you were busy whoring out to that scum!"

"Zuko!"

"What? Don't like me referring to your lover like that?" he asked darkly, his voice void of any caring emotion.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips, causing her to shift her attention towards him again. The Zuko that now stood before her was far from the joyous man she had married. The man that she called her husband now had an empty expression in his eyes as a sneer tore across his lips.

"You thought that you were so clever. You thought that you could hide your actions from me. But I found out about you."

"Please Zuko" she begged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Moving towards her with swift speed, he stared down upon her, his enraged gaze never wavering. Breathing smoke through his nostrils he lowered his head to her ears.

"Drop the act Katara. I know you're not innocent. All I want to is how long has it been it going on for?"

"Zuko, I don't know what you're talking about" she reasoned, tears filling her eyes.

Tugging at her hair, he forced her to look directly at him.

"Katara. I know you'll deny this but I have proof that every Thursday night when I was in a meeting, you'd sneak away and go visit your secret lover Jet."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she felt hot tears stream down her face as Zuko moved above her.

"I swear Zuko, I never did that!" she sobbed, before reeling back from his blow to her cheek. Raising her hand to the sore mark that now covered her left cheek, Katara stumbled as she picked herself up and ran forcefully from the room.

Biting back any further tears till she was free of the palace, Katara ran as fast as she could, knowing that any distant between her and the monster she had left would not be enough for her. Never during her time of knowing Zuko had she expected such cruelty from him. It may have been just a slap but it had deeply shaken her. The fact that he had accused her of such wanton things only furthered her fragile state.

Racing in the direction of a nearby lake, she knew that she could not afford to stop before she got there, lest someone was to question her.

A thunderous noise rippled across the sky as the heavens opened, releasing heavy rain upon everything. Listening to the noises, Zuko's mind replayed the recent events. **_Why had he hit her_**, he contemplated silently.**_Never in his life had he been violently inclined towards women like that and today he had abused his wife! Even though she deserved it for her adultery, he should've known better than to resort to such behaviour._**

A knock on his door drew him out of his deep thoughts.

"Zuko?"

Hoping it was Katara, he was sorely disappointed when his mother walked into his room.

"Where's Katara dear?" she inquired.

"We had a fight mother."

"What? Why? Don't worry all couples bicker I'm sure it was nothing" she reassured.

A grave silence enveloped them both until Zuko reluctantly replied, "I very much doubt that everything will be okay. Katara has been cheating on me."

"Zuko! How could you say such a thing?" Ursa shrieked.

"I have proof; someone I trust greatly wrote to me telling me that every Thursday during my meetings, she's slip away to a nearby village and meet up with her lover Jet."

"Zuko you fool!" his mother yelled.

"Don't you dare defend her; I even caught her sneaking away!" Channelling his anger away from his mother he forced his fist through a wall.

"Son" Ursa addressed, her tone sombre. "I know for a fact that Katara never did what you accused her off as the days when she would slip away she would join me and we would go down to the near villages to help the poor and the sick. She made me promise not to tell anyone as it was deemed unfit for her, the Fire Lady to be scampering everywhere, helping commoners like that.

With her words ringing in his ears, he slumped to the ground in defeat. Cradling his face in his hands, he ignored his mother's questions.

Eventually growing irked at Ursa's badgering, his silent resolve broke. "Mother, I hit her!"

Her gasp of shock and horror was answer enough for him.

"I raised my hand on the only creature that ever truly loved me. What kind of man hits his wife?" he barked hysterically.

"You need to go find her."

"Why? She already hates me. Why should I cause her further pain?"

"Zuko, stop being so stubborn and listen to me! Go find your wife, beg, grovel do whatever it takes to bring her back, because if you don't do this now, then you'll lose her forever. "

Staring at the tearful eyes of his mother, he found the will to stand. As fresh determination replaced his shock and disgust, he began doubting himself again.

"Mother, what if she doesn't want me? I hurt her."

"Zuko, Katara is a strong woman. She loves you dearly. Just do whatever it takes to bring my daughter in law back."

Nodding his agreement, Zuko set off in search of his wife, knowing that the road ahead was treacherous at best.

**_# ~Would she hear me if I called her name?_**

**_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?~ #_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't hold your breath** **– Nicole****Scherzinger**

The days quickly spanned into months as Zuko tirelessly searched for Katara in hope of apologising. With fierce determination, the Fire Lord's hope never diminished. Four months after what Zuko referred to as his moment of true insanity, he found himself relieved as the news he had for so long anticipated, finally came. Interrupted while in a meeting Zuko hastily excused himself from the dreary scene, political tasks held little concern for him since Katara had left.

Dismissing the guard, he went directly to his study before reading the letters content. Scrawled in his uncle's writing was the first piece of real information about Katara that he had received in quite some time. During the past four months there had been many alleged sightings of the water maiden, some citing her to be ruling outlaws in remote parts of the Earth Kingdom, while others said that she was working as a healer amongst the refugees.

Reading the letter, Zuko realised that his initial hunch that she was back in her water tribe was wholly wrong. Iroh mentioned seeing her in a recent Earth Kingdom meeting, in which she had been introduced to all as the Water Nation's ambassador in all foreign matters.

Confusion and anger warped the Fire Lord briefly. By what was written in the letter it seemed that Katara was living a content life without him. **_How could she forget him like that,_** he thought. **_Simple_**, his conscience replied.__**_You scared her, you, her husband resorted to violence against her._**__And although Zuko knew that she deserved better, he had accepted that the past four months without Katara in his life had been the worst experience of all his short years. **_It even paled in comparison to the war, his father, or his mother leaving._**__Zuko understood why her departure had hurt the most. He had caused it. And he had failed to stop her; he had failed to keep her safe. Overall he had failed her as a husband.

Punching the wall, he left a dent as he vented his frustration and disgust. Pushing his self loathing aside, the Fire Lord began to pace, planning his apology as he moved. Occasionally raking his hand through his dishevelled hair, Zuko would let out a sigh. A loud knock at the door drew his attention.

"Enter."

"Nephew" Iroh acknowledged as he shut the door behind himself. "I see that you've read my letter."

"Tell me uncle what hope is there?"

"Zuko, you realise that her reaction is without a doubt justified?"

"Trust me uncle. I above everyone know that. I just want to know... Do you think she'll spare me the chance to apologise, to attempt to make things right again?"

A long silence enveloped them both, as the Fire Lord stared helplessly at his uncle.

"Zuko. She is a changed woman."

"Please uncle. Help me" Zuko begged.

Noting the desperation in his nephew's voice, Iroh continued. "She is not the girl you married. You changed her that night. She no longer emits the happiness and joy that she used to. She is not as stubborn as she used to be, she shows very little emotion. You've made her cold. Zuko, you've broken her."

Dismayed by Iroh's words, Zuko thrashed out against the furniture. Cindering the wooden desk, he exhaled heavily. "Please. Tell me Iroh where I can find her. I just want one chance. After that I'll never bother her again. I'll even allow divorce."

Recoiling back at Zuko's last word, Iroh tried to accept the Fire Lord's reasoning. Divorce was not a common thing amongst most nations. Only in extreme circumstances was it used, marriage to most people was a sacred thing.

"Very well nephew, I can see that you are determined. You will find her in Omashu, although I'm not sure how long she'll stay there. I travelled here immediately after I sent you that letter."

"Thank you uncle."

Before reaching the door, Iroh addressed the Fire Lord once more. "Understand this nephew, you have committed many mistakes in the past and always I have forgiven you but this time, if you further harm that poor girl any more, I will never forget, I will never forgive you."

Watching as the door shut, Zuko repeated Iroh's words in his head. **_If he hurt Katara any further, not only Iroh would never forgive him but he himself would never forgive._**

**~ # # # ~**

A week later found the Fire Lord arriving unannounced on the banks of a nearby town on the outskirts of Omashu. Desiring not to scare Katara off before he had even managed to talk to her, Zuko went to extremes in an attempt to keep his presence unknown. Donning his blue spirit mask, he waited till sunset before he made his way to where Katara would be living. Slipping past the guards that were on patrol, he stealthily made his way to her room.

Knocking on her door, he waited for her to answer. As a tired Katara opened the door, he used the cover of shadows to slip in behind her. Befuddled as to who had disturbed her, the Water princess briefly stepped out into the hallway to scan the area before dismissing the noise as her imagination.

As she closed the door she felt a warm hand clamp around her mouth, silencing her screams.

"I'm going to remove my hand. Do not scream."

The familiarity of the voice startled her. As she recognised who it was her body froze. **_Had he returned to hurt her again_**, she questioned in silent panic.

Stepping away from her slowly, he acknowledged her, "Katara" before removing his mask.

Still caught up in her shock and fear, her voice sounded small when she spoke. "Zuko?"

"Before you say anything please let me explain."

Managing to summon up her confidence, Katara sharply replied, "I don't care. Leave."

"Just hear me out" he argued.

A bitter laugh left her lips. "Like you did with me?"

Noticing that her words caused him pain, she sustained her taunting, using his emotions as ammunition. "You accused me of being filth! You! My supposed husband, whom I loved, subjected me to such insults that I can't bear to repeat. Do you know how much pain you've caused me? But I guess you wouldn't. The Fire Lord only cares about himself."

"Katara you know that's not true."

"Do I? How can I know that for sure?"

"I spent the past few months searching for you just so that I could beg for your forgiveness!"

Glaring at him icily, she retorted sarcastically, "oh please, I wouldn't want the Fire Lord to grovel for me. It isn't befitting."

"Katara..."

Turning to face him fully, she released her emotions completely upon him. "You hurt me, not only physically but emotionally too. Because of you I trust no one. I can't even tell me family what happened out of shame. Do you know how I feel being this alone? This hurt? You did this to me!" she accused vehemently. "Leave! Right now!"

"Please Katara. Don't do this."

"Zuko. It's over. I want you to remember that you finished us not I. You ruined our marriage when you believed lies over your wife. Hurtful rumours over the one you supposedly loved."

"I still love you."

"Ha! Love? Zuko you had my love and look what you did with it. I don't want anything more to do with you. I've managed to make some sort of life for myself here. I've started afresh. Don't you dare ruin that! I will not ask you again to leave. If you're not out of here in the next minute, I will call for the guard."

Speechless, he nodded solemnly at her words. Glancing at her one last time, he left her room, walking out of her life for the final time. As the door shut, Katara could not withhold her tears any longer and so she spent most of the night sobbing, emotionally exhausted. Although it had greatly pained her to turn him away, she knew deep inside herself that it had been the right thing to do. After what he had done, she could never trust him again.

**_~ #You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left, if you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath,_**__**_what you did to me boy I can't forget# ~_**

**NOTE**: ** I ****know that I've discounted Katara's water abilities but I felt they would've hindered this scene –shrugs-**

**R & R**

**Will update soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: so after reading some of the requests for a continuation to the series and in particular to the story of Tears don't fall/don't hold your breath, I give you this… I warn you in advance a lot of zuko self-pity ahead but please ride it out, it's all part of the plot development. Also as this originally began as an OS but the plot bunnies decided otherwise, I shall be compiling the 3 chapters so far and starting/continuing it as a new full story hopefully. Therefore any new updates to this particular story will be as a separate fic. **

**One shot 8 **

**White flag ****- Dido**

The days seemed to blur for Zuko after Katara's rejection. _**Who could blame her? He had done the unthinkable. He was no man. He was merely her husband by name. **_Lost in his dark thoughts, the fire lord sat alone in his grand study, heart still aching and empty. The one true love he had ever known in life, the love he had fought for so tirelessly during the war, had now so quickly been snatched away. The flicker of marital bliss snuffed out before either of them had got a chance to enjoy it. _**It was an end of his own making.**_ Not caring for decorum, Zuko stretched his legs out atop of the wooden desk, _**there was no more Katara to scold him,**_ he thought dejectedly. The motion sent piles of paperwork and letters falling to the floor. In the days since he had returned, the fire lord had little concern for matters such as running a nation, stuffy politicians and endless meetings. Zuko had instead taken to his living quarters, refusing to mingle with the outside world. And so the fire nation continued to function somehow with there never present leader.

Like so many times before, he found himself getting lost in the memories of that fateful night once more. After seeing what he had reduced the once proud and happy waterbender to, Zuko knew he didn't deserve her. He never had, not even during the brief period of time that they had been a part of each other's lives. Not knowing how or why, he had travelled to Lu Ten's grave, spending quite some time there. Looking back now, the fire lord couldn't quite place what had drawn him there; he had barely known the boy growing up as Iroh's son had been a lot older than Zuko. Still it was family.

It was a cold night, much similar to how he had felt. Kneeling infront of the grave, Zuko could no longer hold in the tears. Watery droplets travelled down his face as the harsh reality of it all had finally sunken in. _**He was a man without his wife.**_ _**Katara should've married the Avatar, atleast Aang would have kept her happy,**_ he bitterly mused. So lost in his thoughts he had been at the time, that the fire lord had failed to notice that almost an entire a day had gone by. The darkening sky and silence of his surroundings seemed to suit him fine.

It hadn't been until his uncle had found him that Zuko had realised that he had been missing.

"My dear nephew!" Iroh exclaimed pulling Zuko into a ferocious bear hug. "Your poor mother and I have been so worried about you!" Pulling away, Iroh took a long, hard look at his nephew.

The past few days had been unkind to him, Zuko's eyes were surrounded by heavy bags. His face looked pale and sunken. _**Heartbreak was such a terrible ailment,**_ Iroh sighed inwardly.

"It's time to take you home."

Drawn out of his musings by the loud banging at the door, Zuko reluctantly went to answer.

"Look I already said I don't wish to be disturbed what part of-"

"I think the whole palace heard you fire lord."

"Mother" he acknowledged, taken aback.

"Won't you invite your mother in?" Ursa chided as she pushed past him.

Closing the door behind them, Zuko watched his mother wearily. She had not sought him out since his return.

"Come Zuko, join your mother for some tea, the servant should be here soon." Her words were promptly followed by a second knock. Watching the confusion wash across her son's face, Ursa resisted the urge to laugh. Tending to the door, she dismissed the maid, setting the tea up herself.

After several silent minutes of sipping tea and avoiding eye contact, the fire lord finally asked, "Why are you here?"

"Can't a doting mother visit her son?"

"I didn't mean it like that mother; you've not visited me since I returned, why now?"

"Ahh, I thought that'd be rather clear, I know you're hurting soon and for good reason too."

Zuko immediately set his tea cup down upon being reminded about his current lonely state.

"But I knew you'd also be too stubborn to hear my plan immediately."

"Plan?"

Ursa refused to speak anymore, much to her son's annoyance.

"Just wait for your uncle to join us, until then enjoy your tea" she'd repeat each time he'd push her for an answer.

The clock struck eight when Iroh did finally make his appearance.

"Iroh" his mother warmly greeted as she hugged her brother in law.

"Ooh are we having tea?" the aging dragon of the west inquired as he went about brewing his own cup.

Once his uncle and mother were both reacquainted and seated comfortably, Zuko approached the subject of their disturbance again.

"As much I care for the both of you, why are you here? It's late in the evening and surely you both have better things to do?"

Iroh let out a chuckle, "oh nephew, how could we idly sit by as you spent many an evening sulking away in your office?"

"I do not sulk!" the fire lord countered, as a slight rosy tinge coloured his cheeks.

"Now now gentlemen" Ursa interjected, a soft smile on her lips. Turning to the general, she continued, "Iroh, I was waiting for you before explaining our brilliant idea to Zuko."

"Ah yes, the plan!" Iroh announced happily.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on!" Zuko interrupted impatiently. His family were testing his already waning patience. _**All he wanted to do was to be left alone to hurt and feel sorry for himself. **_

"Patience Zuko, if you had some we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with" his uncle admonished. "I and your mother have been considering your marriage with Katara recently."

"It can't be annulled so it would have to be divorce" Zuko replied solemnly.

"Hush child, I have no intention of resorting to divorce, I want pretty grandchildren and I want my lovely daughter in law back nearly as much as you do."

"What am I to do mother? She won't have me; she was clear on that matter."

"Oh Zuko, couples have faced worse and remained together. You will get her back and it'll make you both stronger."

"I couldn't do that to her mother, I've destroyed her happiness, how could I hurt her again?"

"Nephew, you won't hurt her again. Katara is a strong woman. She is however stubborn much like yourself."

The fire lord sighed loudly in defeat. _**After all what did he have to lose?**_ "What is this plan of yours then?"

**#~ ****I will go down with this ship****  
****And I won't put my hands up and surrender****  
****There will be no white flag above my door****  
****I'm in love and always will be ~#**

**NOTE**: I know not an awful lot happens in this chapter, but the previous two have been quite action packed. This is sort of a filler. Sorry for any plotholes etc.

R & R please!


End file.
